Back and Ready for Revenge
by Gabby22
Summary: I'm bad at summaries...set after graduation and after the COC is taken down. But something happened between Zach and Cammie and they arent the same. Bad summary just read plz! this is my first story so bear with me.Rated T but doesnt need it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Fan Fiction so bear with me.**

**Obviously I don't own anything! All rights to Ally Carter!**

**This story is set after GG5….the COC was taken down and everything is good. (Hint hint ;)…..maybe not) Everyone has jobs working for the CIA but Zach and Cammie haven't seen eachother in a while and they aren't really the best of friends because of something that happened while taking down the COC…..(the reason to be revealed later.)**

**This story will have some ZAMMIE in it later!**

Cammie's POV 

As I walked into to the director's AKA Joe Solomon's office the first thing I saw was….ZACHARY GOODE.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Said Zach.

Ignoring Zach, I sat down and said hello to the director.

"Cameron, I need you to go on a mission. Your friends Bex and Grant have missed two call-ins while on a mission and we need you and Mr. Goode to find them. Here are your covers, your plane leaves in four hours. Good luck." Joe said.

I had to go on a mission with Zach. At first I was plain shocked. Then, I was filled with rage. The director knew what happened between me and Zach and yet, he still put us on a mission together. Since Joe is now my uncle because he married Abby, I knew that if I lashed out at him I wouldn't get in too much trouble.

"WHAT! I. HAVE. TO. GO. ON A. MISSION. WITH. ZACHARY BASTARD GOODE! WHAT THE HELL! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?"

"Thanks for letting me know that my middle name is now 'Bastard' Gallagher Girl."

" Cameron, calm down. You and Zach are the best agents we have available right now. I'm sorry but you have to go on this mission with him if you want to save your friends. Are we clear?" said Joe.

"Yes…sorry Joey." I said, smirking.

"Whoa whoa whoa…. First you lash out and get mad at me, then you steal my smirk? That hurts Gallagher Girl," Zach said pointing to his chest. "Right here, that hurts"

Wow. Could he get any…cockier?

Ignoring Zach…again I got up quickly and left, without a word from either of them.

Grant POV

Two weeks ago me and my British Bombshell went on a mission to take down a huge drug dealer in Monaco. We missed two call-ins and are being held underground somewhere in a cell that looks similar to the one we closed down from the Circle. **(HAHA! *EVIL LAUGH AND GRIN*)**

"Grant?"

"I'm over here Bex!" I looked over to see Bex struggling to walk over to me after being beaten again. She collapsed into my arms as I took a look at her injuries.

"Bex you don't look so good."

"Yah well I don't fell so good either. I swear when we get out of here and I get my bloody hands on them they won't want to come within a thousand miles of me." Bex said.

We just sat there, Bex in my laying in my arms, the two of us just thinking, hoping, that we would get out of this place. But, we were interrupted by three guards coming in and pushing us out the door.

Bex POV

Once the guards rudely pushed us into the hall they tied our hands and blind folded us.

Then everything went black.

**Line break! Its name is Pascal! I had to name it that...I mean come on, who doesnt love that little chameleon from Tangled?**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Bex POV<strong>

I woke up tied to a chair, my blind fold off and Grant unconscious next to me. I looked around, trying to get a glimpse of who might be interrogating me and wished I hadn't.

I was staring into the eyes of the thought-to-be-destroyed-Catherine Goode.

And the look in her eyes told me she was back, and ready for revenge.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This is just an author's note! Sorry….but since this is my first story could you please review? Did you like it for the first chapter? Any ideas or characters you want in the story? Like it? Hate it? I appreciate it!**

~Gabby22 :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Cammie POV**

As I stalked out of Joe's office I heard my phone ring. As I rushed to answer it I heard Zach follow me in. Answering the phone I said "Hello, who is this?"

"Cameron, how are you?" the person asked.

"I'm sorry who is this and how do you know my name?" I said.

"Huh, I thought after capturing me and coming very close to killing me that you would have at least recognized my voice."

"Catherine?"

"You are correct. Now, I have some people who I know would love to speak to you."

Yeesh, I could almost _hear_ her smirking over the phone. What is it with Goode's and smirking?

"Cammie?"

"BEX?"

"Cammie… Grant and I are in the Circle's old base…we need you to come get…" Bex said before being interrupted by Catherine,

"Keep taking, tell her."

"Cammie, I need you to come get us and...CAMMIE THIS IS BULLCRAP! DON'T COME! WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T COME IT'S A…" Bex shouted.

Next thing I knew there was a loud smacking sound coming through the phone and the line went dead.

"Zach! Did you just hear that? They have Bex and Grant!"

"I know Cam. We'll get them back. I promise."

Tears were starting to streak down my face and Zach wiped them off.

"Gallagher Girl, don't cry, we will get them back. They will be okay."

"How do you know that? You of all people should know that they will use them to get to me."

"I know but trust me. If anyone can get them back its us. And if anyone can survive with the Circle its Bex and Grant. Now, come on Gallagher Girl. We have a plane to catch."

**Sorry that its so short again but the next chapter is going to be a lot longer. I'm about to update the next chapter soon! I promise. Sorry! Thanks for reading and review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Cammie POV**

Two hours late I sat on a plane CIA private plane with Zach sitting next to me. I decided to read over my cover again.

**Cameron Ann Morgan**

**Name: Maddie Annabeth Johnson**

**Boyfriend: James Dominic Matthews (Zachary Goode)**

**Likes: Shopping, tennis, fruits, listening to music, dancing, swimming, pretzels, and PDA with her boyfriend.**

**Dislikes: vegetables, basketball, snakes, girls flirting with her boyfriend, and not having money to shop.**

**Grew up in New York with rich parents. Going to Monaco with boyfriend for a vacation. **

**Mission: Find and rescue Bex Baxter and Grant Newman.**

_Great._ I have to pretend to be Zach's boyfriend for this whole mission. I still love him. I always have, probably always will. But what he did is unforgivable.

_Flashback_

_Zach's mother was keeping him captive in the COC's main base in Monaco. I was going on a mission with Bex, Grant, Macey, Nick, and Liz and Jonas back at HQ for technical support. Running through the hall lined with cells I saw all the bloody and broken prisoners. I made myself promise to end this and get them al out._

_Climbing through a vent that led to Mrs. Goode's office I stopped when I heard a strangely familiar sound._

_Looking through the vent I saw a sight I wish I could forget._

_Zach was kissing a girl. And that girl wasn't me. _

Tears were threatening to spill so I blinked a couple times and proceeded to read a new Vogue magazine.

"Cammie, where you thinking about what happened that one day at the base?" Zach said.

Forgetting my cover I snapped at him and said "Maybe but why would you care?"

"Cammie I will always care about and love you. That day my mom lied and said that you had given her the information she wanted and had killed you. That broke my heart. Then that girl walked in and my mom said that unless I wanted her to kill everyone else that I would have to work for the Circle and I would have to marry that girl to form and alliance with another agency. Cam, I never meant to hurt you like that. I love you."

"Zach, I am so sorry. I didn't know that happened. I thought that you just decided that you didn't want to be with me anymore so you kissed that girl instead. I'm so sorry. I didn't even give you a chance to explain." Tears were sliding down my cheeks now and Zach pulled me into a hug with my head resting on his chest.

"Shhh Gallagher Girl its okay."

Looking up I said "Sorry about your shirt."

"Its okay, I know something that could make up for it though." Zach said smirking.

"Oh really and what's that?"

"This"

Zach then pulled me into a kiss that I would most likely never forget.

Breaking away from the kiss I said "I love you." I then fell asleep on Zach's chest. But not before hearing him say "I love you, too Gallagher Girl. Always have, always will."

**LINE BREAK! Sorry, I can't think of a name for this one. Name it what you want. **

**Zach POV**

I smiled to myself as my Gallagher Girl fell asleep on my chest. She looked so peaceful. So different from when she was awake and worrying about Bex and Grant. I was glad she wasn't mad at me anymore. I never did mean to hurt her like that. In fact, when I found out she was actually alive and saw me kissing Veronica. I almost killed myself for believing my mother and hurting Cammie like that.

My thoughts were interrupted when a loud crash came from the back of the plane. Cammie shot awake and looked around.

"Zach, what was that?"

"I don't know, let's go see."

Cam and I got up and as we were about to go check and see what happened a shot rang out, and my Gallagher Girl fell to her knees, clutching her stomach and said "I love you Zach' before passing out. I yelled and was about to go help her but someone slapped something on my arm and my world went black.

**I know it's still not a lot but I updated twice today and this was three full pages on word. Like it? Hate it?**

**In the next chapter or so Josh will be included and so will the rest of the gang. Anything else I should include? I was thinking of putting in Abby, Rachel, and more of Joe…should I?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Grant POV**

Two days after Bex talked to Cammie, me and Bex woke up to Zach being pushed into our cell.

"Zach! Why are you here?" Bex asked.

"We were on a mission to get you and Grant out but on the plane they knocked us out and took us here."

"Who is we?" I asked.

"It was Cammie and I. But now I don't know where she is and I'm worried about her."

Suddenly a sickening scream pierced the air followed by loud hitting noises.

"I think I found her." Bex said sadly.

Thirty minutes later guards came and threw Cammie into our cell. Pushing her onto the ground he said to us

"If I were you I'd teach your friend some manners and that when she spits on peoples faces she has to be aware that we won't hesitate to punish her." With that he left.

"Cammie!" Bex yelled.

"Hey Bex. How's it going?" Cammie mumbled weakly, still face down on the floor.

Helping Cammie up we bombarded her with questions. There were choruses of:

"Are you okay?"

"How did you get here?"

"Gallagher girl, what did they do to you?"

"Do you have any food?"

At the last one everyone turned to glare at me.

"What? I'm a growing boy." I said smirking. Damn, Zach is rubbing off on me.

Examining the bruises and cuts on Cam's neck, legs, and arms Zach asked again "Cam, what did they do to you?"

A frown growing on her face Cam replied "Let's just say that in nine months we are going to have a new spy entering the world."

"I WILL KILL THOSE BLOODY BASTARDS!" Bex said, VERY angrily.

Zach just sat there and held a sobbing Cammie. Telling her that everything would be okay and that he would kill whoever did this to her. I caught part of them talking where Cam said "I love you" to Zach. One look at Bex and I knew she was just as surprised as I was. All Bex said was "Spill, NOW," to Cammie and her and Bex sat there saying their girly things.

**LINE BREAK**

**Zach POV**

Two days later a couple guards and a nurse came and took Cammie to the doctor to see for sure if she was pregnant or not.

Thirty minutes later Cammie came back, sat in a corner, curled up into a ball, and cried. She wouldn't talk to anyone and wouldn't let me come near her. After a while she stopped crying, slowly said "I'm pregnant and when the baby is born Zach's mom is going to kill to kill it." Then she fell asleep.

**LINE BREAK**

**Bex POV**

Its two month later now and we all just sit in our cell. Cammie's belly is pretty big now and all she does is cry. When she's not crying she just goes into moods and snaps at us. The Circle bought her some maternity clothes and doesn't torture her because they want the baby to be healthy so that they can torture Cammie emotionally by killing her baby while she is watching. Even though they don't torture Cammie, they still torture us and you can tell Cammie feels bad and can't stand watching us get hurt.

All of the sudden we heard Cammie gasp and put her hand on her swollen belly.

Zach frantically looked up and asked what was wrong.

"Its nothing, it just kicked and surprised me is all."

"Oh" Zach said clearly relieved.

All of the sudden Cammie shot up and showed us her chameleon necklace that was lighting up and beeping softly.

We all looked at each other and smiled. We were getting out of here. With that our cell door burst open and in walked eight figures.

**Cammie POV**

"Mom?"

"Cammie! Thank god you all are alright! I was so worried…" she stopped suddenly and eyed my belly, "Are you pregnant?"

Unsure of how to explain it to her I just mumbled things before Zach thankfully cut in and said "They raped Cammie and when the baby is born they are going to kill it and make Cammie watch as torture."

My mom just stood there in shock while the other people in the rescue team walked up. As I eyed them I saw Joe, Abby, Townsend, Macey, Nick, and JOSH AND DEEDEE.

"Mom why are Josh and Deedee here?"

"They are now spies and pretty good ones at that so be nice."

"Okay, okay, can we just get out of here before seven months pass and I have to WATCH MY BABY DIE?" I snapped, "Sorry, blame it on the mood swings."

"Yah okay lets go."

Running out the cell door we had to fight of a couple of guards but made it out pretty easily. Huh, weird. But I couldn't help fight because everyone formed a protective circle around me and fought everyone off by themselves.

After about ten minutes we got out of the building were a CIA helicopter was waiting to take us home. When we were about to get in, an arm pulled me back and pointed a gun at Zach.

I recognized the man as the one who had raped me and I was furious. "GET YOUR GUN AWAY FROM HIM!" I shouted.

"Not just yet. You are going to comeback inside with me and we are going to have a little fun."

"Cammie don't!" Zach said.

I was about to object to Zach and follow the man in when a leg snapped the guys ribs making him fall down but with his finger falling on the trigger.

I was expecting to hear one shot ring out then see Zach crumple to the ground, but instead I heard to shots and saw the sky above me and the world go black. Again.

**LINE BREAK! THIS ONE'S NAME IS MAXIMUS (AS YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL I LIKE THE MOVIE TANGLED!)**

**Cammie POV**

I woke up in a white room. I saw my mom sitting in a chair next to me asleep and Bex and Liz whispering about something before looking over at me.

"She's awake!" Liz shouted.

Bex and Liz rushed over and hugged me, succeeding in cutting off my air supply.

"Guys….Cant. Breathe."

"Sorry!"

"Oopsie Daisy!"

My mom walked over and before I could ask what happened she had already answered my question. "Josh was the one who kicked the man in the ribs. When he fell he shot Zach and pulled out a gun and pointed it at you. He said that if we moved towards you or him he would shoot you. No one moved but he shot you anyway. Josh killed him and we rushed you and Zach back here, to Gallagher. You are fine. He shot you in the arm. You lost a lot of blood but you and the baby will be okay. You've been out for about a week."

"Mom, what happened to Zach?"

My mom just looked away before saying "Honey, Zach is in a coma."

**Awww Zach is in a coma so sad**

**Don't worry I wont kill him or anything…..I mean come one what would the stories be like without Zach and his cocky smirk?**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**REVIEW! If I get ten reviews I will update tomorrow!**

**~Gabby **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

GUYS I AM SO SORRY! I MEANT TO UPDATE WHEN I SAID I WOULD BUT WHEN I GOT ON THE INTERNET TO UPDATE I GOT THIS HUGE VIRUS, MY COMPUTER CRASHED, AND IT TOOK FOREVER TO GET IT FIXED. I KNOW YOU WANT TO KILL ME BUT PLEASE DON'T YET BECAUSE I HAVE ABOUT 15 CHAPTERS FOR YOU!

**Cammie POV**

Two months after I was released from the hospital and my mom told me that Zach was in a coma, I stood there hoping, praying, yelling in my mind at him to wake up. Holding his hand I silently sobbed muttering unintelligent things to him.

"Please wake up." I whispered. This time I was louder, hoping that maybe the louder I got, the higher of a chance he would hear and wake up.

"Zach, I love you! Please wake up!"

But he didn't. He didn't wake up. And I was scared that he never would. I turned around, hearing the door open to see my best friend Bex come in. Both of us were facing towards the door and away from Zach.

"Cam, you should really go eat. You haven't eaten or gotten sleep at all! Zach wouldn't want you to do this….spend all day cooped up in here not eating an not talking to anyone!"

"He would do the same for me." I said softly.

"I know he would but please, try to eat something and get a little rest. Okay?"

Suddenly there was a muffled groan and a hoarse voice behind us saying "Gallagher Girl I love you too and all but when I hug you, I would rather not have any ribs poking me."

Zach.

He was awake.

My Blackthorne Boy was alive and awake.

I spun around and jumped on him, planting kisses all over his face.

"I'll go tell everyone you are awake so you guys can have your lovey dovey time." Bex said laughing then walking out.

Between hugging Zach and sobbing I managed to get out bits and pieces of sentences, "…thought you were….wouldn't wake up… don't do that...scared me…love you."

Zach just chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"Cammie I love you so much. I would never leave you no matter what happened. I will always be here for you."

"I love you too Zach." Then I broke out sobbing again.

"Shhh, Gallagher Girl, its okay. Everything is fine. I have you, you're safe."

I quietly let tears streak down my face and onto Zach's hospital gown for a few more minutes before I fell asleep, happy to be back in Zach's arms.

**Zach POV**

After Cammie fell asleep I rested my head on top of hers and fell asleep too.

Two hours later we both woke up. Cammie stretched and looked around.

"What time is it?" She asked even though se probably already knew.

"1:59. And you call yourself a spy." I said smirking.

"Shut up Blackthorne Boy."

"Sorry Gallagher Girl. I can't do that because I have a _very _important question to ask you."

"Alright. Ask away."

I got up despite her protests and pulled her up with me.

Here goes nothing.

I got down on one knee and asked the question I had been dying to ask her for years.

"Gallagher Girl, will you marry me?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

**Cammie POV**

_Gallagher Girl, will you marry me?_

I was too shocked, too happy, to do anything.

I couldn't say a word. Tears started pouring onto my face and I guess Zach thought that meant no because he stood up, nodded at me, set the box with the ring on a table in the room, and then walked out. I started to follow him but when I got out into the hallway he was already gone.

Of course. Typical Zach.

I cursed at him in my mind while walking to the front desk.

"Do you happen to know where a Zachary Goode is?" I asked the lady whose name was Talia. She looked at her computer before saying," I'm sorry. He just checked out. But are you by any chance Cameron Morgan?"

"Yes. That's me."

"A couple seconds after he left some men came in and told me to give this to you from Zach."

She handed me an envelope with my name on it.

"Thank you. Could you tell me what these men looked like?" I asked. I was starting to get anxious. Catherine was still out there. What if these men worked for her?

"There were three of them. One had dark skin and a scar running down his face. He had a bunch of black clothes on. Another one was a little h_eavier _than the others, but he had a business suit on. The last one was actually kind of stick like. He was really skinny and looked kind of nerdy."

That makes sense.

_The field operative. The muscle. And the tech._

I thanked her before running to find Uncle Joey.

**Joe POV**

Everyone was in the waiting room, well waiting, for Cammie and Zach to finish _whatever_ they were doing in there. Me and Abby were kissing when Cammie came running in with a worried look on her face.

"Ewwwwww! Joey, Abby, I get that you love each other and all but when you guys do that in public all I see is Aunt and CoveOps teacher."

We just laughed as she continued.

"Okay. So Zach and I were in his hospital room and we fell asleep. When we woke up he asked me to marry him and-"

She was cut off by the Bex, Macey, and Liz screaming and yelling. There was a chorus of

"OMG! What did you say?"

"What does the ring look like?"

"Where is he because we need to have a bloody talk with him, because if he breaks your heart he is dead!"

"Girls! Let Cammie continue!" I yelled slightly annoyed.

Cammie started talking again, "So he asked me to marry him and I wanted to say yes but I was too shocked to, so he took it as a no and left. He checked out and when I was talking to the lady at the front desk she said that some men gave her a letter for me from him. I think the men took him and they are working for Catherine."

We sat there shocked before Abby spoke up,"Squirt, what did the letter say?"

"Here. Someone else read it." Cammie handed the letter to Jonas and he started reading.

_ ,_

_ You know the deal. You give us what we want or he dies. _

_Loose Park. 19:30. Come alone. Anyone who comes with you will be _

_shot and killed._

_~Circle of Cavan_

"I have to go." Cammie said simply.

"You can't!" Liz yelled.

"If you go at least take us with you." Bex said.

"She will not be going at all." Abby said.

"Why not? I love him! If I don't go they will kill him! Even if they don't, they will still torture him. What if they make him join the Circle?" Cammie shouted.

"Cammie! You are pregnant! Do you think that he would want you risking yours and the baby's life? I know the answer; you just need to accept it! You can't save him this time! Just wait it out. We will put some good agents on the case and they will find him after tonight. You can't risk it!" Abby yelled.

She just stared before running out.

"We'll get her."

All of them left, leaving me and Abby alone.

**Cammie POV**

I ran out and sat on a bench crying my eyes out. I still had the box with the ring in it so I decided to look at it.

I gasped when I opened it.

There was one Emerald in the center with a pearl on each side of it. On each side of the pearl there were 5 little diamonds embedded in the gold band. On the side without anything on it there were the words _Love you Gallagher Girl _engraved on it.

Now I was crying even harder. I had my elbows on my legs and I was bending over with my head in my hands.

I felt some people sit next to me and someone was rubbing circles on my back. I didn't need to look up to see that it was my friends and that Grant was rubbing my back. He was like a brother to me. He loved Bex and even though they weren't married, yet, if something happened to her he would feel the same way. So he understood how I felt.

"Cammie, why don't we take you to Gallagher? We could have a sleepover, like we always did in school?" Macey asked.

I just nodded. They were trying to cheer me up but it wouldn't work. I appreciated it but without Zach to be at our sleepover it wouldn't feel the same.

"Cam, put the ring on. If Zach knew that you wanted to say yes then he would want you wearing it." Nick said.

I just nodded and slipped the ring on. As soon as I put it on I gasped and slid it off.

"What is it?" Bex asked urgently.

"I think there is something more to the ring. As soon as I put it on it, I don't know how to describe it, it buzzed basically but it was like only I could see it."

"Try putting it back on." Liz said.

I did and it started 'buzzing' again. I kept it on and tried to see if I could think of a code that the buzzing went with.

It's a wedding ring. So someone has to have a way to communicate with me. Of course, Zach, but what was he saying. It made me giddy thinking that Zach had his ring on too but I had to think. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way of this.

_That's it! Senior year: We made a code. Okay so there's a couple buzzes, dashes, lines. Almost Morse code but not._

_Cam, can you hear me?_

I started fiddling around with it when I found that if you twisted the Emerald it would buzz. I told him that I could and he responded immediately.

_Rome _

He was in Rome. Of course. Where everyone I love gets hurt, shot, tortured, or killed.

_Does the fact that you're wearing the ring mean that you'll marry me?_

Thank god he asked that. Now I could explain to him that I loved him and did want to marry him.

_Of course I want to marry you, silly. You ran out before I could get over the shock of you wanting to spend the rest of your life with me._

_I was kind of stupid wasn't I?_

_Yup. You were. But for now just hang on. We're going to get you._

_Be careful. I love you._

_Love you, too._

I looked up from the ring and to all my friends' faces.

"Rome. We have to go to Rome."


	8. Chapter 7

**I was rereading my story and I realized that I didn't tell you who was dating or married.**

**Cammie is now engaged.**

**Macey got married to Nick two years ago so her new name is Macey Cross.**

**Liz and Jonas aren't married but are dating.**

**Bex and Grant aren't married but are dating.**

**Cammie POV**

Sitting in Macey's private jet on the way to Rome, all I could think of was, _What if Zach dies, just like my dad did? What if the Circle strikes back? I mean, all these years we thought they were gone, but here they are now striking back._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Bex leaned over the aisle and said," Cammie, you are thinking too much. We'll get him back."

"I know, but I can't help but worry."

Joe had to go back to being the director but we had Abby, my mom, and the Baxters with us. The plan was that we would use an old safe house as a base and from there I would find his location from Zach. Once we knew where he was we would go in and get him out, leaving a bomb in his place. The only thing was, I wasn't allowed to help with any of this. I would be staying back in the safe house, helping Liz and Jonas with computers, comns, etc. I wasn't exactly happy about it but I wasn't able to argue with my mom or Abby. When I tried Abby brought up what she said at the hospital and my mom just looked confused because she was on a mission, so she had no clue as to what we were talking about.

The plane landed and we jumped in two Range Rovers that the CIA gave us. We used a bunch of counter-surveillance skills getting to the safe house, just in case we were being tailed. I dodged all the lasers, cameras, listening devices, and traps, and turned them off, letting everyone come into the safe house.

The safe house was deep in the woods and from the outside just looked like a one room cabin. When you got inside it was totally different. Some techies, including Liz and Jonas, made an illusion from the outside so that it the house looked small , but in reality it was a mansion.

When you got in there were marble floors that lead up to a huge stair case. There was a movie room, a game room, a man cave, a small spa room, and the things like a kitchen, dining room, living room, den, family room, office, bedrooms, etc.

There were 12 bedrooms and 9 bathrooms because some of the rooms were joined and shared bathrooms. My mom, Abby, and the Baxters all had their own rooms. We could have all had our own rooms, but we decided to basically just stay in the huge basement. We put our clothes in rooms but we rolled out sleeping bags in the basement with the boys and started to plan our "sleepover". Again, the girls were trying to cheer me up but I just wasn't in the mood for it. I went up to the office and moved one of the books that was different from the others. The bookcase moved to reveal a passageway. I went into it and sat down on a couch. The safe house had a retired CIA agent come down here and stay at the house every so often, so I wasn't surprised that it wasn't that dusty.

I decided to see if Zach was still there and started turning the emerald on my ring.

_Zach, Cammie_

_Zach, are you there honey?_

_Honey, hmmm…I kind of like the sound of that._

_Shut up and stop smirking._

_*Smirk*_

_Ignoring that, Zach do you know where you are and are you hurt?_

_I'm not hurt yet. All I remember was being knocked out in the hospital parking lot. I woke up and was in a car. Before they knew I was awake I heard them mention 12th street and then we took a right, e drove straight for 12 seconds, left, straight 2 minutes, left, left, straight for 10 minutes, and then I was here, wherever that is._

_Alright babe. We'll get you out._

_*Smirks again* Love you Cam_

_I love you and you annoying ass smirk too! _

Sighing I walked out of the passageway. I miss him so much.

I got downstairs and found everyone watching a movie. The Little Mermaid 2. Grant was the most absorbed in it. When Ariel's daughter runs away he shouted at her not to and that her mom was only trying to protect her. It was hilarious; I even got it on video. Grant heard me laugh slightly and looked around. He saw recording him and right then I knew I was dead.

"Camster, why don't you give that to me?" He asked in a scary evil voice.

"Sorry Granty," I said mocking him," But I can't do that."

He slowly got up and walked towards me. I backed up towards the wall with the camera still in my hand. I placed my arm on the wall, and the next thing I knew the wall was spinning around and it was dark everywhere.

"Cammie! Where did you go?"

"I don't know," I yelled back." It's a passageway but I never knew it was here. I can't find a way out!"

I was getting desperate. Sure, I was a pro at finding passageways and getting out of them. I was known for it. But this one was HARD. But there had to be a way out. Joe wouldn't just make a trap in the middle of his house.

Would he?

"Cammie, we are going to get Abby and call Joe to see what they say! The girls are right here though!" Nick yelled.

"Okay!"

"Hey Cammie, how you doing in there?" Bex said.

"Eh. It' kind of hot in here but otherwise I'm good."

"Haha. That's kind of ironic considering you actually are going to be Goode." Macey said

"Really Macey? I'm trapped in a passageway and you're making jokes?" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am." She said.

"Whatever. Just tell the boys to hurry." I said punching the wall in frustration.

The wall started sliding down so I could see my friends.

"Cammie!" Liz yelled.

I started to walk out but as soon as I took a step it was like there was a giant spring and it sent me flying forward past the girls.

To reduce the force of the impact I started flipping in the air, and then when I landed I stuck my hands out so that I did a series of flips and turns. It was hard, considering I had a four month old belly bump, but I still managed to do that without landing on my stomach. As I was doing this, the boys, Abby, my mom, and the Baxters came in. The boys stood there, their mouths open that I could do that at all.

"How did you learn that?" Nick asked.

"Gymnastics is part of P&E at Gallagher. Cammie is the best at it but we can all do it." Bex said.

"Yah well I don't feel too good now." I said starting to feel nauseous.

"Kiddo, you shouldn't have done that with your baby." Mom said.

"Well it was that or land on my stomach." I said starting to get dizzy too.

The boys walked over and helped me get to the couch. I couldn't make it and started to slip. Grant like a big brother would do, picked me up and put me down on the couch. Abby went to make me some tea while my mom gave me a trash can and a wet rag to put on my face.

"Oh, forgot to tell you guys. I know where Zach is. He said that when he was tied up the guys watching him mentioned a 12th street. He said when they were driving they took a right, drove straight for 12 seconds, left, straight 2 minutes, left, left, straight for 10 minutes, and then they put him in a cell. He isn't hurt yet but he didn't sound sure that they wouldn't later." I said.

Abby came back in and set the tea down near me.

"Alright Squirt, get some rest now." I loved how even though I was almost 23 she still acted like I was her little niece. I missed it.

"Okay." I said yawning. And then I drifted off to sleep.

**Review please! It makes my day! Sorry if you reviewed and I didnt answer back. To all of you who review or added my story to your favorites or alerts: Thank You! It means a lot! Thanks for reading!**

**I should have a new chapter up soon!****I made a One-Shot called Float Your Boat and I already have two new ideas for stories!**

**~Gabby22 :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Guys, I am so so so so sorry! I know a good, dedicated author would update sooner and I havent been. I have just had to much homework, sports, etc. etc. to deal with. I also had some girl drama that went, or I guess, is still going on and updating this story hasnt been my main priority. **

**Ok, so I need your help. I dont really know where to go with this story. Plus, it isnt really going the way I wanted it. Should I keep trying to write for it? Rewrite it more the way I wanted it? Any ideas to help my writers block? I just dont really know.**

**So, I guess if I just do an A/N I could get reported or something? So I am going to do a teaser for a story I am thinking about writing, or maybe a chapter in A Taste of the Morgan Side of the Family. I guess you'll just have to see where it ends up at. :)**

"What's this?" He asked.

"_This _is my home away from home. My safe haven. And now,...it's gone. And I plan on getting it back."

"Come on! Live a little, take a risk."

"Zach!"

"What?"

"We take risks everyday of our lives and now you're asking me to take another?!"

"Yes?"

"Ugh! Boys..."

* * *

><p>"You want me to get on that stinky,...<em>thing<em>?" She yelled.

"Yes, I want you to get on the _thing_, before they catch up to us."

"But, but,...these are _new _Gucci shoes! They aren't even in stores yet!"

"That's what you get for being filthy rich then."

* * *

><p>"But-,...I loved you."<p>

"Yah,..._loved _me. What about now?"

"I dont know."

"Exactly. If you dont know then how am I suppos-"

* * *

><p>"Hey! Morgan! You gonna introduce me or what?"<p>

"I'll take the 'what'."

Nope. Not an option."

"But-"

"NO BUTTS!"

"F*** off."

"Nah... I'd rather not."

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, crazy?"<p>

"Showing you what you're missing!"

"I am not missing anything. I am being smart and responsible unlike you being a dumbass."

"Ouch. That hurt."

* * *

><p>"How do you do this?"<p>

"It just comes naturally."

"Okay,...because that helps me."

"Just express yourself."

"I'm a spy. I'm not supposed to express myself."

"You aren't helping."

"Well, you're not helping me either."

"I'm trying!"

"Why do we have to do this anyway?"

"Because to me it's exciting."

"You sound like Selena Gomez."

"HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LISTENED TO HER! And lucky you,...I recorded this conversatiion just for this cause."

"You wouldn't do anything with it though."

"Would I?"

* * *

><p>"He's pissing me off."<p>

"Tell me something that I haven't already heard, sweetheart."

"I broke your iPod."

"Excuse me,...what?!"

"Bye! Just remember, you love me!"


	10. Chapter 9

**OMG you guys must hate me,...I haven't updated for close to two months! So sorry! Before I give you another chpter I need to get some things straight. Okay? First, I know, I don't have the best spelling/grammar, but you can read it right? I try to go over it and correct my mistakes, but I am human. I will not catch every little thing. Second, to the guest who reviewed. I LOVE YOU! You were kinda hating on my story, but idgaf. You seriously just inspired me to start writing more because I know you are probably taking the time to read it so that you can hate on it. And you know, thats seriously fine with me. You review actually inspired me. :) All my fabulouis little readers probably love you for making me update :) Sooooo...ILY BBY! 3**

**Are any of you Directioners?! Notice my LITTLE THINGS up there? ^^^^^^^^ Haha okay.**

**Cammie POV**

I woke up to the smell of waffles and Bex and Grant arguing over something.

"Yummmm! Did you make me breakfast?" I asked with a smirk.

"I did, but then Grant ate most of it!" Bex said smacking him on the head.

"Ouch! Bexy, that hurt! "

"Grant, honey, what did you just call me?"

"...I'll be going now." He said sprinting out of the room.

"Grant! Get back here!" Bex said running after him.

"Don't you just love our friends?"

"Hey Mace." I said sitting down and grabbing the last waffle.

"Hey. Feel better?" She asked sitting next to me.

"Yah. These waffles kind of help too." I said smiling sheepishly.

"I know. Who knew Bex could cook?" She said laughing.

"Not me! Haha, you weren't at Gallagher yet, but one year Bex, Lizzy, and I all wanted to have a movie marathon. So we went downstairs in the kitchen and got popcorn, M&Ms, pretzels, you know, the usual movie foods. Well, me and Bex started making the popcorn while Liz went and picked out the movie. But we weren't paying attention and it started to burn. And...we caught the ceiling on fire." I said.

"Oh. My. God. You didn't!" She said while dying of laughter.

"We did." I said while guiltily looking at the ground.

"Oh my, that has got to be the funni-"

"CAMMIE! CAMMIE! COME HERE! I FOUND HIM! I FOUND HIM!" We heard Liz screaming from her room.

"Coming Lizzy! Calm down! Who did you find?" I asked confused.

But she didn't have to answer. I saw it. She had her laptop open and I saw it before she slammed it shut.

"Nothing! I just, ummm, I...I found the hacker,...who was trying to get into our data bases. Its nothing! Sorry, I freaked out!" She said, not so convincingly.

"Liz you are the worst liar on the planet. Let me get a better look!" I said snatching it away from her.

"Cam!" She yelled while trying to stop me. But lets face it, I'm a little stronger than Liz.

I opened up the page she was looking at. It was some kind of security camera. There was a cell. It was a dark little room with a metal bench and a faucet in the corner. I zoomed in and you could make out something on the wall.

"Oh my God!" Macey cried.

"What?! What is it?" I yelled.

"Look in that corner! I think thats-." She said before getting cut off.

"Looks like you're smarter than I thought. That won't work. We'll have to do something about this, won't we, Zachary?" A voice snarled from behind us.

**Sorry! I know, I know, its SUPER short. But, I had to give you ****_something. _****So, seriously what should I do with this story? I really don't know what to do with it. I think I'll see if someone wants to adopt it or whatever. Maybe I'll keep writing it but end soon? Give me your thoughts and opinions please! **

**Directioners: I hope you've heard the album! I LOVE IT! When I heard it...ASDFGHJKL I couldn't. I still can't. OMFG the feels. I can't do this anymore. I am legit gonna die just looking at pics of them everyday. I can't. Just no. I'm done. Dying,...kk bye. x-)**

**~Gabby22 :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Again, sorry sorry sorry! You hate me, its okay. But seriously, guest, ILY! You keep reviewing for me(Its hate but again, idgaf) and I love it! **

**Idk man, I just love you, One Direction, and food.**

**Seriously though, everyones' reviews helped A LOT in getting me to update. But, I think I'm going to be ending this story very soon. You probably wont like the way I end it but thats how its gotta go. But I WILL be continuing A Taste of the Morgan Side of the Family. So try reading that. I've also found that I like doing one-shots more than full stories. So idk, we'll see what happens.**

**Hope you like it, review, and sorry again.**

**This ones name is Dave because a lovely reviewer (wolfluver92000) suggested it. :) Thanks for reviewing, love!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cammie POV<span>**

We all spun around immediately, getting into fighting postions.

"Catherine." I snarled while shifting around to glance at Zach who was being held by four goons.

"Cammie, dear. Its so good to see you again!"

"Likewise. Now, what do you want this time?"

"You. Again. I'll give you Zachary here, if you come with me without putting up a fight."

"Cammie..." Bex glared at me, daring me to give in.

"Easy Bex." I said while still keeping my eyes on Zach.

"What if I gave you something better?"

"No tricks Morgan! What could be better than getting you?" She snarled.

I gave Zach a look, saying with my eyes, _on three_.

He nodded and I turned back to Catherine. "Here, its in here. But you have to let me give it to you."

"Fine, but try to pull anything and a bullet goes though him and your friends."

I slowly turned and started to walk towards a cabinent. On the way there I bumped into Bex. "Sorry," I muttered while giving her a quick pinch on her pointer finger. It was a code we had come up with when we were still at Gallagher. We realized that you can't always come up with a quick plan or slip a note to someone undetected, so we thought of some little things for codes instead.

I unlocked the door to the cabinent and entered a code into a keypad that Liz had designed. I pulled out a photo album and turned away to face Catherine. "Here." I said while showing just the cover to her.

"What is this?!" She screamed, "Some kind of joke?!"

"No! See look!" I glanced at Zach and nodded, meaning three. I threw the cover open and pressed a sticker on the page. The pages folded over and formed a small hole that only a spy who was looking for it could see.

In a second Catherine was lying on the ground, Bex, Macey, and Grant were pinning down the goons, Nick was cuffing Catherine, and Liz and Jonas were making sure CIA came, but that no one unwanted came.

I quickly ran over to Zach, who was lying on the floor and put his head in my lap. "Oh my god! Zach! Are you okay?" I yelled, while carefully glancing at his injuries. Blood was soaking his clothes and his breathing wasn't anywhere close to normal.

"Gallagher Girl."

I ignored him and kept worrying and scrutinizing him.

"Gallagher Girl!" Again, I ignored him. "Cammie!" He yelled.

"What?" I snapped. "I'm trying to make sure you dont die on me!" I softened my glare as I looked at him.

"I'm not going to die. I wouldn't leave you. Again."

"Zach..."

"No. If I hadn't been so stupid, I-I should have stayed anyway, no matter what I thought your answer was."

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're okay and we're together again." I said while laughing at how cheesy I was being.

"You are so cheesy." He said reading my thoughts.

"And you're cocky."

"You love it." He said while smirking.

"Hmmm, maybe I do." I said while giving him a peck on the lips. "Now come on, lets get you fixed up and go home."

**ANY AND ALL QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE NEX ONE! I swear, and if they aren't then I will PM you and answer them.**

**But yay! I updated! But, its practically the end. :( But ITS NOT THE END yet. There will be one or two more.**

**Review! I swear it will make my updates faster! Your reviews were what got me to update this time! **

**Oh, and I thought of an updating schedule. Starting now I am going to take maybe a week or two before updating A Taste of the Morgan Side of the Family, to make sure I have plenty of chapters written and edited. I might update this story before then, though, depending on reviews and all that. After that week or two I will probably update once or twice a week, most likely on Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, or Thursday.**

**Again, REVIEW FOR UPDATES! **

**ILY. ****~Gabby22**


End file.
